


Не сейчас и никогда

by MemeQueen186379



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cousin Incest, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Teen Pregnancy, Tissue Warning
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeQueen186379/pseuds/MemeQueen186379
Summary: Любовь между кузенами не признается обществом, некоторые считают это аморальным, а где-то это даже считается незаконным. Но что, если эта любовь приносит что-то еще? Ребенок, растущий в животе девушки, и последствия такого стресса могут разрушить все.





	1. Слова, которые нельзя вернуть назад

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Now, Nor Never](https://archiveofourown.org/works/977831) by [Ely_Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ely_Baby/pseuds/Ely_Baby). 



> This is the translation of the beautiful Ely-Baby's fanfic Not Now, Nor Never, nothing more С:

Роза с интересом наблюдала за маленькими летающими фигурками в небе. С ее места на трибуне они казались такими грациозными, хоть и крошечными. Среди них она едва бы узнала кого-либо из своих кузенов, но это не касалось Джеймса Поттера, который парил перед тремя большими кольцами в дальнем конце поля в попытке не упустить квоффл. Он раздавал приказы налево и направо, крича на своих товарищей по команде, и, хотя это была просто тренировка, агрессии от парня исходило не меньше, чем на матче.

Глубоко вздохнув, Роза наклонилась к деревянной двери раздевалки факультета Гриффиндор. На поле для квиддича было холодно, и она была благодарна тому факту, что эта игра практически не занимала места в ее жизни. В отличие от большинства ее друзей, Роза не была обязана сидеть на каждой тренировке, болея за своих родственников.

— Эй, Уизли, что ты тут забыла? — ухмыльнулся парень, увидев Розу в полном одиночестве.

Она подняла глаза, оглядывая молодого человека, подходившего к ней. Это был высокий шестикурсник в гриффиндорской форме с золотистыми волосами, загорелым лицом и метлой через плечо.

— Пришла меня повидать? — приблизившись к ней, поинтересовался он.

Роза фыркнула.

— Мечтай, Вуд, — холодно ответила она.

Рассмеявшись, он отложил свою метлу и придвинулся к Розе.

— Ну вообще-то, мечтаю, ты права, — сострил он, понизив голос до уровня шепота.

— Вуд, — прозвучал резкий голос из-за спины парня, — отойди от нее.

С середины поля на Вуда глядел Джеймс Сириус Поттер, словно преследовавший его все это время. С метлой в руке, он быстро настиг их. Другие игроки приземлялись вокруг Джеймса, и вскоре большинство из них скрылись в раздевалке. Приглушенный шум приветствий — все, что Роза могла услышать. Некоторые лишь кивнули, проходя мимо. Каждый признавал ее по-своему.

Вуд поднял руки в защиту.

— Мы просто разговаривали, Джеймс, — с усмешкой сказал он. — Я твою кузину и пальцем не трону.

Джеймс подошел, оказавшись на пару дюймов выше собеседника.

— Уверен, ты ничего плохого не хотел, — сказал он, уперев руки в бедра. — Лучше иди, переодевайся.

— Да, капитан, — ответил Вуд, насмешливо отсалютовав. Повернувшись к Розе, он послал ей воздушный поцелуй, за что тут же был награжден высунутым языком, и рассмеялся.

Джеймс посмотрел на нее, скривив губы в легкой ухмылке.

— Мне тоже лучше переодеться, — сказал он, проходя мимо девушки.

— Джеймс, — позвала она кузена, когда тот открывал дверь в раздевалку. — Нам нужно поговорить.

Слова были произнесены почти шепотом, а руки Розы дрожали.

Джеймс повернулся к ней и улыбнулся.

— Конечно, — ответил он. — Ты можешь подождать...

Девушка покачала головой.

— Это очень важно, — прервала она его, ее голос звучал приглушенно.

Джеймс кинул взгляд на раздевалку и, прикрыв дверь за спиной, оставил метлу у стены.

— Пойдем сюда, — указал он своей кузине, когда они, покидая поле, вышли через дверь, ведущую к озеру.

Они шли медленно бок о бок, ледяной воздух беспощадно бил их по лицу. Роза вздрогнула, потуже затянув теплую куртку. Джеймс же, все еще разогретый после тренировки по квиддичу, не чувствовал холода.

Они достигли озера и остановились вдоль узкой линии берега. Кругом, помимо уханья сов, не было слышно и звука.

Неожиданно Джеймс, повернувшись к Розе, накрыл ее холодные щеки своими ладонями и поцеловал. Прежде чем остановить кузена, она почувствовала, как Джеймс медленно запускает пальцы в ее волосы, а его вторая рука блуждает по ее спине, притягивая к себе. Его язык скользнул по ее губам, но когда девушка не ответила на поцелуй, Джеймс медленно отстранился, недоуменно пытаясь поймать ее взгляд.

Он слегка нахмурился.

— Что случилось?

Роза отвела глаза в сторону.

— Мне нужно с тобой поговорить, — повторила она.

— Так говори, — сказал Джеймс и, опустив голову, прислонился губами к ее шее, — потому что я хочу действий.

Его дыхание обжигало чувствительную кожу.

Роза вздрогнула, оттолкнув кузена. Ее лицо было бледным и напуганным, а глаза блестели от едва сдерживаемых слез.

— Джеймс, я...

Джеймс нахмурил брови.

— Погоди, — пальцем он коснулся ее губ. — Если ты хочешь бросить меня...

Роза схватила запястье кузена и прикоснулась губами к его пальцам.

— Я не хочу бросать тебя, — прошептала она.

— Что тогда?

Ее глаза были полны страха.

— Я беременна, — прошептала она так тихо, что было едва слышно.

Губы Джеймса скривились в мягкой улыбке, а изо рта вырвался слабый смешок.

— Ты шутишь, — голос его звучал с надеждой.

Покачав головой, Роза прислонила руку кузена к своему животу и сглотнула, когда его ладонь пыталась прощупать что-то.

— Ничего не чувствую, — сказал он так же холодно, каким был ветер в этот день.

— Сейчас только два месяца, — ответила Роза с тревогой.

— И он мой? — спросил Джеймс, отдергивая руку от плоского живота девушки.

Роза попятилась, ее глаза расширились от растерянности.

— Джеймс, за кого ты меня принимаешь? — скрыть боль в голове не получилось.

Джеймс помрачнел.

— Извини, — угрюмо ответил он. — Я просто...

Его голос затих, когда он взглянул на озеро. Карие глаза парня наполнились страхом и гневом, а кулаки сжались так сильно, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Джеймс почувствовал желание схватить что-нибудь и бросить в воду.

— Ты должна избавиться от него, — сказал он таким же твердым тоном, как камни у них под ногами.

Губы Розы раскрылись от удивления.

— Что? — прошептала она.

— Ты же не хочешь его оставить? — холодно осведомился Джеймс, упрямо глядя в сторону.

Роза сильно сглотнула.

— Я... Я не хочу убивать его, — ответила она быстро.

— Роуз, — Джеймс посмотрел ей в глаза, его голос прозвучал убедительно. — Ты не можешь оставить его.

— Почему это? — спросила она, вызывающе скрестив руки на груди. Его реакция заставила Розу почувствовать себя преданной. Она ни в коем случае не ожидала положительной реакции, но чтобы все было так плохо...

Джеймс закатил глаза.

— Мы кузены, Роза, — выпалил он. — Мы изначально вообще не должны быть вместе.

Он пнул одну из галек на берегу, отправив ее в воду.

— Как ты думаешь, почему мы скрывали все это? Это то, что общество не принимает, у твоего отца будет сердечный приступ!

Она заправила за ухо пару выбившихся локонов, а ее болезненное выражение лица заменил взгляд а-ля "я и так все это знаю".

— Кузены могут вступать в брак, мы же не родные брат и сестра, — попыталась защититься Роза.

— Но возрастает возможность того, что у ребенка будут проблемы со здоровьем, — парировал Джеймс, его потемневшие глаза вспыхнули гневом.

Роза прикусила нижнюю губу.

— Мне все равно, — коротко ответила она. — Есть, конечно, заклинания, и ребенок не будет...

Фыркнув, Джеймс вскинул руки в воздух.

— Ты думаешь, что можешь все контролировать, да? — спросил он. — Но знаешь что? Ты не можешь контролировать такие вещи.

Он почти болезненно схватил ее запястья и встряхнул ее.

— Ты должна прервать эту беременность, — его глаза были пугающими, а тон повелевающим.

— Джеймс, мне больно, — пожаловалась Роза, давя на его грудь кулаками.

— Скажи, что покончишь с этим, — продолжил он и, игнорируя протестующую Розу, снова встряхнул ее. — Скажи!

— Джеймс, нет! — вскричала она.

— Скажи! — прокричал Джеймс, склонив голову к ней и сокращая расстояние между их лицами.

Дрожа, Роза отступила назад, ставя ногу на покрытый мхом камень. Потеряв равновесие, она упала, попутно увлекая Джеймса за собой.

Они молча лежали на мерзлой земле и холодных камнях. Джеймс тряхнул головой. Его пальцы все еще держали ее руки, когда его лицо угрожающе нависло над ней. Пытаясь выбраться из неудобного положения, Роза испустила болезненный стон, ее спина неприятно ныла.

Джеймс привстал, упершись коленом в камень, нависая над телом Розы. Он взглянул на нее, прежде чем сесть рядом на корточки.

— Все это — моя вина, — прошептал он, закрывая лицо руками. Роза в это время попыталась сесть, затаив дыхание от боли.

— Джеймс, — пробормотала она, протягивая ему руку.

— Мы не должны были быть вместе, — резко сказал он, отталкивая ее руку. Затем с горечью в голосе продолжил: — Ты прекрасна. Тот факт, что мы делали нечто запретное, сводит меня с ума.

Он взглянул на кузину. Она сидела напротив него, его взгляд заставлял ее щеки покраснеть, а густые рыжие волосы были грязными и вконец запутались.

— Мы должны были быть осторожнее.

— Джеймс, — снова повторила Роза.

— Я просто хотел быть с тобой, — продолжал он. — Ты заставляла меня хотеть тебя всем телом и разумом. Быть с тобой так захватывающе, весело и так... запретно.

Схватив камень, он с отчаянием кинул его, наблюдая, как он тонет в водах темного озера.

— Что? — переспросила она. Руки девушки прикрывали исказившееся от ужаса лицо. — О чем ты говоришь?

Джеймс перевел на нее взгляд.

— Ты удивлена? — его голос был ледяным. — Ты точно чувствовала то же самое.

Роза покачала головой, руки ее соскользнули с губ, а шоколадные глаза расширились от ужаса.

— Нет, — еле слышно сказала девушка, бросившись к кузену. — Нет! Я была с тобой потому, что любила. Я люблю тебя!

Ее голос сорвался на крик. Она схватила Джеймса за его форму для квиддича и с силой потянула за нее. Лицо девушки исказила боль.

— Я люблю тебя!

Джеймс упал на спину, Роза последовала за ним. Он лежал неподвижно на ледяной земле, наблюдая, как девушка цепляется за форму. Звон падающих на камни пуговиц отдавался в его ушах. У Джеймса не было сил бороться с кузиной. Да он и не хотел. Всего несколькими словами он опустошил ее мир, и сейчас она разрушала его.

Джеймс схватил Розу за запястья, держа их неподвижными, хотя она все еще сопротивлялась. Роза отчаянно пыталась оттолкнуть парня, но по силе была не ровней кузену.

— Возьми свои слова обратно, — прошептал он.

Роза издала отчаянный крик и откинула голову назад, не скрывая горячие слезы, которые текли по ее щекам. Она снова попыталась высвободиться, но Джеймс крепко держал девушку.

— Возьми их назад, — на этот раз его голос звучал властнее. — Возьми назад то, что ты сейчас сказала!

Роза закачала головой, не бросая попыток высвободиться из хватки кузена.

— Возьми...

— Не могу! — закричала Роза.

Она выдернула руки из его сильной хватки и откинулась назад на твердые камни. Ее грудь

быстро вздымалась под курткой, глаза расширились от гнева, а кожа покраснела от холода.

— Ты не это имела в виду, Роуз, — слабо сказал Джеймс, садясь.

Роза гневно стряхнула слезы и оперлась руками о землю, вставая. Ловкие пальца разглаживали юбку, которая успела помяться за время их ссоры.

Джеймс тоже встал и сделал шаг в ее сторону.

— Роза, ты не можешь...

— Не говори со мной, — ее ледяной голос был словно ветер, который крутил вьющиеся волосы, заставляя их заслонять лицо. — Никогда больше.

Джеймс протянул Розе руку, но та увернулась и, крутанувшись, зашагала прочь. Шла она быстро, лишь гриффиндорский шарф девушки подхватывал дикий ветер.

— Подожди! — позади Роза услышала неуверенные шаги то и дело подскальзывающегося и топтавшегося на камнях Джеймса. Прежде, чем она бы успела повернуться, парень снова схватил ее за руки, заставив Розу в очередной раз посмотреть ему в лицо.

— Роза, — начал он, голос его, обычно уверенный и спокойный, сейчас превратился в дрожащий шепот. — Ты не можешь его оставить.

Роза отдернулась.

— Не беспокойся, кузен, — полным злобы и боли голосом ответила девушка. — Я никому не скажу, что он твой.

Глаза Джеймса расширились от удивления.

— Послушай, Роуз...

— Нет, ты послушай! — огрызнулась Роза. — Я была идиоткой. Я думала, ты любишь меня так же, как я тебя, но я ошибалась.

Она фыркнула, боль в ее взгляде притупилась.

— Ты не оставил мне выбора, кроме как играть по твоим правилам. Ну что ж, начнем. Я ненавижу тебя, теперь ты счастлив? — Роза говорила без эмоций, будто пытаясь отречься от ее раннего "я люблю тебя".

Джеймс нахмурил брови и тряхнул головой. Он было открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не произнес ни звука. Положив руки на плечи Розы, Джеймс притянул девушку к своей груди.

Он ожидал, что Роза будет сопротивляться, начнет проклинать его, но вместо этого она начала плакать в его форму бурого цвета.

Джеймс, убрав руки с ее плеч, запустил пальцы в растрепанные кудри. Перед тем, как прислониться лбом к ее лбу, парень нежно поцеловал Розу меж глаз.

— Я бы не был счастлив, если бы ты ненавидела меня, — его голос снова превратился в шепот, который, как Джеймс надеялся, успокоит Розу. — Эта мысль разбивает мне сердце.

Роза слегка отодвинулась.

— Для тебя это было просто игрой, — пробормотала она со слезами, продолжавшими катиться по щекам. — Тебе вообще было на меня плевать.

Джеймс глубоко вздохнул. Говорила ли она правду? Он не знал. Он, конечно, мог признать это, но был слишком расстроен и растерян. Разумеется, девушка не могла не злиться на него — люди в такой момент обычно не могут подобрать правильных слов. Ему просто было необходимо разобраться в своих чувствах и понять, что он чувствует к Розе.

— Ты красива, — начал он, — и я влюблен в тебя. Я был влюблен в тебе даже за годы до поступления в Хогвартс.

Роза попыталась отстраниться, внутренне борясь между желанием услышать, что он скажет, и пониманием, что эти слова сделают больно, но Джеймс крепко прижал ее к себе.

— Подожди, — прошептал он. — Дай мне договорить.

Джеймс подождал, пока Роза немного успокоится.

— Я хотел тебя, но знал, что не могу себе это позволить. В конце концов, ты моя кузина. Ты дочка тети Гермионы и дяди Рона, ты племянница моих родителей, моя двоюродная сестра.

Он вздохнул.

— И тогда, тем летом в Норе, я не мог удержаться, ты была... была...

— Джеймс...

— Нет, дай мне закончить, — настоял парень. — Я знал, что это неправильно, но не мог держаться от тебя подальше. Я думал, что умру, если не прикоснусь к тебе, я мечтал о тебе. Мерлин, я мечтал о тебе каждую ночь и даже каждый день. Я просто хотел быть с тобой, потому что это было так интересно, захватывающе и даже опасно. Если бы все узнали о нас, у нас были бы проблемы, но ты была всем, что мне нужно было. Я не мог отойти от тебя без ноющей боли в сердце, даже на несколько часов.

Джеймс сделал глубокий вдох и закрыл глаза. Он говорил так быстро, что на мгновение испугался, что Роза не поняла ни слова из его тирады.

Роза слегка качнула головой, осмысляя слова кузена.

— Ты... — прошептала она. — Ты просто хотел быть со мной.

— Мне  _нужно_  было быть с тобой.

— Потому что это было опасно... — сказала Роза. — До мурашек по спине, не так ли?

— Потому что ты прекрасна, — выдохнул он ей в лоб. — Я поверить не мог, что ты выбрала меня, а не всех тех парней, что ухаживали за тобой.

— Я любила тебя, — ответила Роза, ее пальцы сжимали его руки почти болезненно. — Я выбрала тебя, потому что любила.

Джеймс обнял ее крепче.

— Роуз...

— Я собираюсь оставить ребенка, — ее голос прозвучал твердо и уверенно. — И ты меня не остановишь.

Роза легко высвободилась из объятий шокированного кузена. Повернувшись на каблуках, она побежала к замку, оставив Джеймса обдумывать ее последние витавшие в воздухе слова.


	2. Плохое предчувствие

Роза толкнула дверь кухни. Ее отец сидел за столом, держа в руках «Ежедневный пророк» и время от времени рассеянно потягивая один из тех маггловских напитков, что научилась готовить мать Розы. Девушка глубоко вздохнула и вошла, руками рисуя круги на своем выпуклом животе. Она подошла к человеку, которого боялась больше всего на свете. В этот момент Роза была уверена, что лучшим было бы встретиться с Волдемортом, чем с ее отцом. По крайней мере, она была бы не так напугана.

— Пап, — начала она, ее голос был грубым и почти неузнаваемым даже для ее собственных ушей.

— М-м? — пробормотал Рон, потягивая кофе из чашки. Его взгляд все еще был прикован к газете.

— Мне нужно тебе что-то сказать, — твердо сказала Роза.

Роза была настроена решительно: сейчас или никогда.

— Да, Роуз, — глаза не отрывались от «Пророка».

— Пап! — раздраженно прикрикнула девушка.

— Да, Роуз, — повторил Рон, все же водя носом по строчкам «Пророка».

— Ты взглянешь на меня? — приказывающим тоном вопросила Роза, топнув ногой. — Мне нужно поговорить с тобой!

Она шагнула к столу и потянула отца за рукав, как делала, когда была младше или хотела чего-то.

Ее действие заставило Рона разлить часть кофе на стол и поднять глаза на дочь.

— Роуз, — строго сказал он, — ты уже не маленькая. Мерлин, повзрослей!

— Пап, посмотри, — Роза жестом показал на живот. — Я беременна.

Рон поднял взгляд, рассматривая живот.

— Ты не беременна, — спокойно сказал он, возвращаясь к чтению «Пророка».

— Конечно же беременна, — огрызнулась та. — Посмотри на мой живот.

Рон снова оглядел ее живот, но его отсутствующее выражение лица ничуть не изменилось.

— Ты не беременна, Роза Уизли.

С озадаченным видом Роза опустила взгляд на свой живот и ее лицо вытянулось. Она вдруг обнаружила, что смотрит на плоский живот. Руками девушка пробежалась по нему, толчков изнутри больше не было.

— Пап, клянусь... — пробормотала Роза. — Я беременна.

На лице девушки появилось смятение, когда она почувствовала, как что-то густое и теплое течет по ее ногам. Когда Роза снова опустила взгляд, до нее дошло, что ее белая ночная рубашка пропитана кровью от бедер до колен. Дыхание девушки перехватило.

— Возможно, ты была беременна и родила, не заметив этого, — отхлебнув кофе, сказал Рон и опустил глаза обратно к «Пророку».

— Я бы заметила, если... Я бы... Что это? — Роза запнулась и задержала дыхание. Ее слух напрягся, пытаясь различить едва уловимый шум.

— Пап, слышишь это? — спросила она шепотом.

— М-м? — пробормотал Рон, игнорируя ее вопрос.

Повернувшись на каблуках, Роза поспешила покинуть кухню, но вместо того, чтобы оказаться в гостиной, она шагнула в свою комнату. Все было на своем месте, кроме стоящей рядом с кроватью Розы детской кроватки, над которой наклонился парень. Он тихо пел колыбельную, а из кроватки доносились детские крики. Роза встала как вкопанная, ее взгляд выражал беспричинный страх.

— Роза, — голос парня невозможно было не узнать. Улыбка играла на его губах, когда он поднял голову.

— Джеймс, — произнесла Роза, но из ее рта не вышло ни звука.

— Иди сюда, давай, — поторопил он, жестом подзывая к себе.

Роза слегка нахмурилась, но неторопливыми и растерянными шагами подошла к Джеймсу. Рука Джеймса легла на ее талию и подтолкнула к колыбели, парень ожидал, когда Роза посмотрит вниз.

— Смотри, кто тут, — сказал Джеймс, глядя на ребенка в кроватке. — Мама здесь.

Дыхание Розы участилось, когда она, вглядываясь, наклонилась над колыбелью. Было слишком темно, едва ли можно было что-то увидеть.

— Джеймс, — ее голос продолжал оставаться тихим.

— Возьми его, Роза, — воодушевлял он. — Возьми на руки.

Брови девушки нахмурились, когда она наклонилась еще ниже, погружая руки в кромешную темноту.

— Джеймс, — наконец ее голос прозвучал громче, — он скользкий и холодный.

Ее руки по локоть исчезли в темени, когда она что-то схватила. Попытавшись вытащить это, Роза поняла, что не может двигаться.

— Джеймс, — она отчаянно пыталась крикнуть, но ее голос оставался на уровне шепота. — Я не могу двигаться.

Роза не могла повернуться, но почувствовала, что Джеймса позади уже не было.

Девушка закусила нижнюю губу, сильнее пытаясь вытянуть руки. Она попыталась избавиться от ребенка, но что-то холодное обволокло ее руки. Роза попыталась закричать, но безрезультатно. Наконец она вытащила из колыбели сверток и обнаружила в нем розовощекого ребенка. Челюсть Розы чуть не отвалилась, когда она увидела, что у ребенка был один глаз посреди лица. Мало того, его голова была чудовищно огромной для столь маленького тела. Крохотные ручки, которые цеплялись за девушку, насчитывали лишь три пальца.

Роза была словно прикована к полу, она отчаянно хотела избавиться от ребенка и сбежать. В глубине души она будто бы знала, что не может это сделать. Ребенок протянул к Розе маленькие ручки, и его голос заполнил комнату:

— Мам, — от этого слова у Розы кровь стыла в жилах.

Ее сердце, казалось, разбивалось на кусочки, когда она смотрела на чудовище в своих руках.

— Роза? — голос сзади заставил Розу внутренне подпрыгнуть от испуга. — Что ты делаешь в моей спальне?

В попытке повернуться девушка поняла, что ее ноги были все еще прикованы к полу. Ее колени одеревенели, а тело совершенно не слушалось.

— Роза! — снова позвал ее голос.

Роза подняла голову, и теперь перед ней стоял дядя Гарри. Выражение его лица было хладнокровным и отстраненным. Пристальный взгляд изумрудных глаз был для девушки чем-то ранее не известным. Дядя Гарри никогда не смотрел на нее так.

— Дядя Гарри, — прошептала она. — Ребенок... Я не...

— Проблема не в ребенке, — перебил Гарри.

Внезапно Роза обнаружила, что сидит на огромной двуспальной кровати в доме дяди Гарри и тети Джинни. Ребенка в ее руках уже не было, а раздутый живот вновь вернулся. Гарри подошел к Розе и опустился перед ней на колени.

— Проблема в том, что вы с Джеймсом натворили, — голос его был куда суровее, чем обычно.

Глаза Розы наполнились слезами — она никогда не видела своего дядю таким рассерженным.

— Я не хотела, чтобы так получилось, — сказала Роза, ее голос дрожал, по щекам катились слезы.

— Это не важно, — холодок его голоса заставил Розу поежиться. — То, что ты сделала, уже не вернуть. Кроме того, Джеймс уже поплатился за ваши ошибки.

— Что случилось? — спросила Роза скорее машинально, но страх и ужас понимания закрались в ее сердце. В глубине души она поняла, что ее кузен мертв. — Дядя...

— Твой отец убил его, — его ответ был холодным, лишенным какого-либо сочувствия.

Ладони Розы метнулись к ее рту, а глаза расширились от ужаса.

— Папа? Нет, он бы не...

— Он убил его, Роза, — равнодушно повторил Гарри.

Он встал, сделал пару шагов назад и поднял палочку. Направив ее на Розу, Гарри безжалостно произнес:

— Ты же понимаешь, что я должен отомстить за несправедливую смерть сына.

— Нет! Дядя Гарри, пожалуйста! — закричала Роза, инстинктивно закрыв лицо руками. — Пожалуйста, дядя Гарри, нет! Клянусь, я не хотела!

— Роуз! — воскликнул голос. Чьи-то руки схватили Розу за плечи и принялись трясти их, избавляя девушку от прерывистого сна. — Проснись!

Рыжеволосая девушка открыла глаза так широко, как только могла, а ее рука схватила самое близкое ей — тонкую руку, которая трясла ее. В попытке встать Роза поняла, что ее ночнушка пропитана потом и прилипла к телу.

Она сделала резкий вдох, пытаясь осознать, что произошло. Роза подняла голову и встретилась взглядом с зелеными глазами девушки перед ней, и действительность вытеснила события сна из ее мыслей. Роза перевела взгляд, осматривая комнату. Пять кроватей вокруг печки, высокие окна, открывающие вид на окрестности Хогвартса, и малиновый балдахин ее кровати. Она была в безопасности, это все было просто кошмаром.

Роза опустила голову на подушку и глубоко вздохнула. Ее сердце отчаянно билось.

Сон, всего лишь сон...

Девушка приложила ладонь ко лбу — он был влажным от пота. Наконец Роза взглянула на гриффиндорку, разбудившую ее.

— Лили, — сказала Роза хрипло, ее руки тут же потянулись к коленям девушки. Она искала поддержки в теплых ладонях кузины.

— Должно быть, тебе приснился очень страшный сон, — констатировала четверокурсница, сжимая ладонь Розы. — Никогда не слышала, чтобы так кричали во сне.

Роза прикрыла глаза.

— Я кричала? — слабо поинтересовалась она. — Что я сказала?

Воспоминания о кошмаре были туманными, Роза помнила только некоторые детали. Однако она помнила события, связанные с Джеймсом, и очень надеялась, что не кричала его имя.

— Сложно сказать, — нахмурилась Лили, вспоминая. — Ты кричала о каком-то ребенке, а потом сказала, что не хочешь чего-то делать.

Лицо Лили исказило еще большее непонимание.

— А потом опять о ребенке, — сказала она, с мягкой улыбкой глядя на кузину, затем с насмешкой продолжила: — Что ты ела на обед?

Роза покачала головой, давай понять, что ей не до шуток. Внезапно она открыла глаза и посмотрела на Лили будто впервые.

— Что ты тут делаешь?

— Мэри Финниган, — кивая головой на одну из пустующих кроватей, ответила Лили, — сказала, что во время ужина ты была тут и плакала. Я пришла проведать тебя.

Лили выглядела обеспокоенно. Немного погодя, она добавила:

— Все в порядке?

Роза, прикрыв глаза, проигнорировала вопрос. Лежа в кровати, она чувствовала мелкую дрожь своего тела.

Лили сжала ладони кузины.

— Роуз, — настойчивым голосом сказала она. — Что случилось?

— Ничего, — Роза убрала руки и отвернулась. — Я устала и хочу спать.

Лили встала с кровати и обошла ее. Оказавшись прямо перед Розой, она уперела руки в бока.

— Ты спала почти весь день, — возразила четверокурсница. — Что с тобой?

— Я заболела, — слабым голосом запротестовала Роза.

— Тогда тебе нужно в Больничное крыло, — как ни в чем не бывало парировала Лили.

— У меня не хватит сил туда добраться, — быстро ответила Роза.

— Я помогу, — сказала Лили, протягивая руку.

— Нет, Лили! — ударив кузину по руке, огрызнулась Роза.

Опешевшая от выходки девушки, Лили попятилась.

— Я не хочу никуда идти, ладно? — уже мягче произнесла Роза, хотя все еще хмурилась.

Лили вздернула подбородок и скрестила руки на груди.

— Ладно, — холодно сказала она. — Извини, что волновалась за тебя.

Повернувшись на каблуках, девушка поспешила покинуть спальню шестикурсниц.

Тяжелая дверь глухо закрылась за спиной Лили, и она с сжатыми кулаками в карманах спустилась в общую гостиную. Лили решила забрать все свои книги оттуда перед тем, как отправиться в постель после такого напряженного дня.

Общая гостиная была заполнена студентами, в основном, ребятами с пятого и седьмого курса, которые уже с начала года начали готовиться к летним экзаменам. Лили протиснулась через толпу к маленькому столику, ютившемуся около камина. Она планировала позаниматься после обеда, но в итоге до книг так и не добралась.

Хьюго оторвал взгляд от книги на его коленях, когда кузина появилась рядом.

— Как Роза?

Легко пожав плечами, Лили начала собирать книги со стола.

— Сказала, что заболела, — безразлично сообщила она.

— Заболела? — переспросил Хьюго, его глаза чуть расширились. — Чем?

— Я не знаю! — язвительно ответила девушка.

— Ты не спросила? — Хьюго, решив уделить Лили все свое внимание, отложил книгу.

— Она бы все равно не сказала, — сухо произнесла Лили.

— И ты не настояла?

Лили фыркнула.

— Почему бы тебе не пойти и не разузнать самому? — глядя на кузена, поинтересовалась она.

— Потому что я не могу войти в спальню девочек, — с насмешкой отпарировал Хьюго.

Лили открыла было рот, чтобы ответить на это чем-нибудь колким, но их внимание отвлек открывшийся портрет с грязным и мокрым от пота Джеймсом на пороге. Брови Лили нахмурились, когда она поняла, что одежда Джеймса была насквозь влажной, некоторые пуговицы отсутствовали, а волосы были взъерошеннее обычного.

Общая гостиная притихла, и Хьюго встал, появляясь в поле зрения кузена. Покрытый грязью парень вошел в гостиную, направо и налево раскидывая приказы младшим студентам заниматься своими делами.

Хьюго и Лили перекинулись взглядами и кинулись к лестнице, ведущей в комнаты мальчиков. Они встали перед подошедшим Джеймсом, перекрывая путь наверх. Джеймс глянул на них сверху вниз и нахмурился.

— С дороги, карлики, — холодно сказал он.

— Где ты был? — проигнорировав колкость брата, спросила Лили. Она смотрела на его грязное лицо и мокрые волосы, падающие на глаза.

— Не твое дело, — сухо ответил парень, пытаясь сдвинуть Лили с дороги.

— Тебя не было на ужине, — отметил Хьюго, пристально глядя на кузена.

— Да я не был голоден, — резко сказал Джеймс, порываясь протиснуться мимо родственников. — Отойдите, я сказал!

— Ты плохо себя чувствуешь? — осведомился Хьюго тоном, будто доктор разговаривал со своим пациентом.

Лили протянула к брату руку, приложив маленькую ладонь к холодному лбу.

— Он замерз, — сказала она Хьюго, пока Джеймс протестовал против ее действий. — А у нее был жар.

Джеймс фыркнул.

— Да в порядке я, — сказал он, поворачиваясь к сестре. — А что? Кто-то чувствует себя плохо?

— Да, Роуз, — тихо ответила Лили.

Джеймс почувствовал резкую головную боль.

— Что? — с тяжелым вдохом переспросил он. — Что с ней?

— Мы не знаем, — быстро сказал Хьюго, а затем добавил, кивая на кузину: — Она не спросила.

Лили наградила Хьюго прищуром.

— Я же говорила, она бы не сказала! — огрызнулась девушка.

— И где она? — спросил Джеймс.

Лили подозрительно посмотрела на брата.

— Почему это она тебе так интересна? — сверкнув глазами, поинтересовалась она таким тоном, будто была детективом на допросе. — У тебя имеется грешок за душой?

Ошеломленный, Джеймс отступил.

— О чем ты говоришь? — его голос чуть дрожал.

— Ты ее заколдовал или что-то вроде того, да? — спросил Хьюго. — Дал ей одну из конфет дяди Джорджа?

Глаза Лили сверкнули теперь и на Хьюго:

— Твоя сестра не настолько глупа, чтобы согласиться съесть эти конфеты. Хотя, что касается заклинания...

— Да ничего я с ней не делал, — прервал их Джеймс суровым тоном, которого не ожидал даже от самого себя. — А теперь уйдите!

— Нет, сначала ты скажешь нам... Эй! — запротестовала Лили, когда Джеймс, ловко взяв сестру за талию обеими руками, осторожно переставил ее со ступенек в сторону. Затем парень глянул на Хьюго, который быстро отодвинулся, давая кузену пройти.

— И прекратите доставать меня своими детскими проблемами, — проворчал он перед тем, как скрыться на лестнице.


	3. Разбившись вдребезги

Джеймс поднялся по лестнице, которая вела к Астрономической башне. Когда парень достиг вершины каменистой конструкции, он изумился открывшимся видом на окрестности Хогвартса. Эта башня была самой высокой в замке, и в такую безоблачную ночь множество звезд над его головой создавали необыкновенную игру тени и света на размашистой местности. Джеймс уже бывал здесь ночью с классом, скучающе пялился на звезды и делал заметки о движениях планет. Однако гораздо чаще он проводил здесь летние теплые вечера с Розой. Джеймс закутался в пальто и поежился от холода, вступив мягкими тапочками в свежие хлопья снега. Голову он держал опущенной, но это не спасало его лицо от ледяных пощечин ревущего ветра.

На мгновение гриффиндорец остановился, в его памяти всплыла легенда о призраке бывшего директора. Вся школа знала, что он погиб на этом самом месте, и для некоторых студентов забавной традицией стало заставлять первогодок думать, будто душа директора все еще патрулирует это место, поедая всех глупцов, осмелившихся прийти сюда после комендантского часа. Джеймс тряхнул головой, отбрасывая мысль подальше. В конце концов, он много раз был тут с Розой, и ничего не случалось. По мнению Джеймса, призрак был всего лишь сказкой, и ничего более.

Парень сделал шаг и, опустив взгляд на заснеженный пол, увидел чьи-то небольшие следы. Следы были сделаны тонкими и голыми ступнями, скорее всего, это была невысокая худая девушка, если судить по тому, что снег был лишь слегка придавлен. Однако это не единственное, что Джеймс увидел. Рядом со следами можно было заметить выделяющиеся на белизне снега пятна того же цвета, что и балдахины в спальне мальчиков. Джеймс наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть их, и резкий металлический запах ударил в его ноздри.

Парень тут же выпрямился, поняв, что эти похожие на красные цветы на бледной поверхности снега пятна, которые он обнаружил, — не что иное, как пятна крови. И, к большему отвращению Джеймса, их количество возрастало по мере продвижения вперед. Парень, слегка пошатываясь, с особой осторожностью старался не наступить на кровь, и, когда приятная мелодия коснулась ушей, поднял голову, уставившись на открывшуюся его взору картину. На самом краю башни, на одной из зубчатых стен, стояла знакомая девушка. Ветер подхватывал ее длинные рыжие волосы в такт развевающейся ночнушке, а босые ноги глубоко зарывались в снег. Однако Джеймса забеспокоило другое: прямо под девушкой сформировалась лужа крови, загрязняющая снег мутно-малиновым оттенком. Сама девушка напевала мотив мелодии, которую Джеймс уже где-то слышал, но не мог вспомнить, где именно.

— Роза, — прошептал он, не отводя взгляда от неподвижной фигуры, стоящей на краю.

Мелодия прервалась, и, хотя девушка чуть повернула голову, выглядела она абсолютно неподвижной, будто стояла там и слушала нежное дыхание ночи. Часть ее открывшегося лица пугающе осветили яркие огни звезд.

— Роза, — повторил Джеймс, протягивая руку вперед.

Наконец девушка обернулась полностью. Ее вид чуть было не заставил Джеймса избавиться от остатков ужина неестественным образом. Она была белой, словно снег под ногами. Рыжина кудрявых локонов смешалась с кровью, а пристальные голубые глаза смотрели на парня с каким-то отстраненным любопытством. Перепачканная кровью ночнушка свободно трепыхалась вокруг груди и ног. Джеймс чуть отступил, приложив руку ко рту и отчаянно борясь с приступом тошноты.

— Джеймс, — прошептала Роза с печальной улыбкой.

Джеймс открыл было рот, но не смог вымолвить ни слова. Он неукжлюже шагнул назад и упал на снег в то время, как его мягкие тапочки, отрисовав нелепую дугу, улетели в алую лужу.

— Роуз, — с трудом выдохнул Джеймс, будто запыхался от долгой пробежки. — Что ты сделала?

— Я просто сделала то, о чем ты просил, — мечтательно ответила Роза.

— Ч-чего? — беззвучно ужаснулся Джеймс.

— Я избавилась от него, — прошептала девушка, прижимая руку к животу и рассеяно потирая его. Кровь сочилась через пальцы, капая на снег. — Как ты просил.

Из другой руки девушки выскользнул нож и ударился о пол в нескольких сантиметрах от ее ног. Проигнорировав это, Роза спустилась с зубчатой стены и неуверенными шагами приблизилась к Джеймсу.

— Роза... — его голос дрожал от застрявших в горле слез. — Извини меня.

— За что? — невинно поинтересовалась девушка. — Я всего лишь выполнила твою просьбу.

— Мне жаль, — разбито произнес парень. Он чувствовал горячие слезы на своих слезах и вытер их ладонями. Он не плакал со своего шестого дня рождения, когда Альбус неконтролируемой магией уронил праздничный торт брата. Слезы были для Джеймса забытой эмоцией. Он даже не был уверен, как проявлять подобные чувства, но сейчас слезы неуклонно текли по щекам парня, будто не нуждаясь в его контроле. Взгляд Джеймса немного замылился, он отчаянно пытался остановить слезы, вытирая их с такой силой, будто остановить их могло только применение силы.

Роза остановилась и тяжело вздохнула.

— А мне — нет, — беззаботно сказала она. — В конце концов, теперь мы снова можем быть вместе, и никакой ребенок больше не помешает, верно?

— О, Роуз...

Приоткрыв губы, Роза снова начала напевать приятную мелодию, тут же закрутившуюся в воздухе, и Джеймс внезапно вспомнил, откуда ее знает. Это была колыбельная, которую пела им бабушка Молли, когда ребята оставались в Норе на долгие жаркие летние дни. Мотив колыбельной приятно ласкал уши, но тяжесть воспоминаний, связанных с мелодией, давила на грудь.

Внезапно Джеймс склонил голову к полу, и остатки непереваренной пищи оказались на снегу, мгновенно окрасив его бежевым оттенком мерзкой консистенции. Кислота рвоты жгла горло. Джеймс прокашлялся и случайно бросил взгляд на неприятный результат. Парня снова вывернуло наизнанку. Картина была ужасной. Он схватил нетронутый снег, чтобы очистить рот от жгучей рвоты, затем оперся руками о холодный пол и с трудом поднялся на ноги, инстинктивно ища руками обо что опереться. Выпрямившись, Джеймс поднял взгляд на кузину, но тут же снова опустил голову, согнувшись и уперев руки в колени в попытке отдышаться как после пробежки.

— Роза, — хриплым голосом произнес Джеймс, исступленный болью и отвращением.

Колыбельная зависла в воздухе.

— Да, Джеймс? — отстраненно отозвалась Роза.

Джеймс неустойчивой походкой приблизился к Розе.

— Извини меня, — всхлипнул он дрогнувшим голосом.

Протянув руки вперед, Джеймс жалостливо уставился на фигуру девушки, будто она была раненым животным, а он пытался помочь.

Роза покачала головой, страх расцвет в ее взгляде, и когда Джеймс сделал шаг в ее сторону, она отступила, потеряв равновесие на внезапно появившихся сзади ступеньках. Ее наполненный ужасом взгляд заставил Джеймса на мгновение не поверить в происходящее, а потом девушка упала, и протяжный крик пролетающей через парапеты девушки был слышен еще долгое время.

Долю секунды Джеймс был прикован к земле, однако быстро пришел в себя и ринулся к зубцам Астрономической башни, но, даже низко наклонившись, смог лишь коснуться пальцев Розы, не успев ухватить ее за руку. Джеймс не мог отвести глаз от падающего тела и исказившегося от испуга лица. Все было словно замедленно. Девушка шевелила губами, пытаясь, видимо кричать имя кузена, кудрявые волосы бешено вились вокруг протянутых рук. Силуэт Розы отдалялся все больше и больше. Джеймс кричал ее имя и с отчаянием протянул руки, даже не стараясь держать точку опору на скользком полу. И, прежде чем понять, что случится, Джеймс потерял равновесие и сорвался вниз с той же головокружительной скоростью, что и Роза. Звезды созерцали, как двое подростков падали все ниже, ниже, ниже...

Ударившись о пол, Джеймс вскрикнул. Колени и запястья, встретившись с кафелем спальни для мальчиков, тут же завыли от мучительной боли. Он еще не видел, но чувствовал мерцающие в комнате огоньки, а также услышал шепот окружающих его людей. Кто-то присел на колени рядом Джеймсом и мягко приложил ладонь к его щеке, начав легонько похлопывать по ней в попытке пробудить парня.

— Джим, — позвали его сверху. — Эй, друг, ты в порядке?

Парень застонал и оттолкнул похлопывающую по щекам руку. Уперевшись в пол липкими ладонями, Джеймс приподнялся в более удобное положение.

— Черт... — пробормотал он себе под нос, чувствую боль, пронизывающую измученное тело подростка.

— Что случилось? — сонно спросил парень с соседней кровати. — Он в порядке?

— Если бы, — простонал Джеймс, когда ему наконец удалось сесть. Он принялся массировать виски и запястья в попытке избавиться от боли. — Я только что упал с Астрономической башни, идиот.

Парень, присевший рядом с Джеймсом, тихо засмеялся над его заявлением.

— Ну, с ним почти все в порядке, — заключил он, усмехнувшись, а потом, повернувшись к стонущему парню, добавил: — Джим, дружище, ты упал с кровати, а не с башни.

Джеймс моргнул и оглядел приятелей. Семикурсники наблюдали за ним с беспокойными и удивленными лицами.

— Я же падал с башни... — пробормотал он, пытаясь вспомнить, что случилось.

Парень, сидящий рядом, покачал головой, и несколько локонов рыжеватых волос, не выдержав энергичности движений, упали на его глаза.

— Тебе это приснилось, — сообщил он. — А еще ты кричал.

Джеймс на мгновение прикрыл глаза, и пережитый кошмар вспыхнул через закрытые веки. Башня, снег, Роза, кровь, рвота... Припомнив последнее, Джеймс почувствовал едкий вкус в горле, заставивший измученного парня почувствовать тошноту в очередной раз. Приподнявшись, парень схватился за простыню со своей кровати и приложил руку ко рту, второй рукой жестикулирую помочь ему добраться до туалета.

Рядом сидящий парень, крепко приобняв Джеймса за плечо, помог ему подняться на ноги и потащил к унитазу. Когда двое скрылись в уборной, остальные семикурсники, следившие за ними, оглядели пол в надежде не обнаружить желчь у кроватей.

Джеймса бросился к унитазу и освободил желудок от последних намеков пищи в то время, как остальные парни, слыша все это действо, были благодарны судьбе за то, что не оказались на его месте. Друг Джеймса, крепко держа его за плечо, осторожно хлопал гриффиндорца по спине, пока спазм не прекратился. Отпустив Джеймса на пол, он снова присел рядом и протянул другу бумажные полотенца, и Джеймс принялся вытираться.

— Ты как? — тихо произнес парень, потирая круговыми движениями спину Джеймса.

Джеймс посмотрел на друга широко открытыми глазами, холодный пот стекал по болящим вискам.

— В норме, — ответил он так же тихо, а потом дрожащим голосом озвучил тяжелую мысль, витавшую в голове: — Мартин, ты сказал... что я кричал?

Мартин быстро кивнул в ответ.

— Ты так кричал, что разбудил нас всех, — с забавой добавил он.

— Черт возьми, — пробормотал он. — Я что-нибудь говорил?

— Я ничего не понял, но парни, возможно...

— Да, спроси их, — перебил Джеймс.

Услышав настойчивость в голосе Джеймса, Мартин бросил на друга странный взгляд, но все же встал и направился к однокурсникам. Джеймс слышал, как они перешептывались пару минут, видел, как время от времени они то пожимали плечами, то качали головами.

— Ничего, — вернувшись в ванную, заключил Мартин, Джеймс к тому времени уже поднялся на ноги и окунал голову в наполненную водой раковину. — Судя по всему, ничего понятного ты не кричал.

Закрыв глаза, Джеймс отхлебнул немного набранной воды, а затем, подняв голову, мельком бросил взгляд на свое отражение в зеркале... И в ужасе замер. Кожа парня чудовищно бледной, как у призрака, которая контрастировала с красными глазами. Холодный пот стекал по смоченным прядям темных волос на его горящие щеки.

— Я плохо себя чувствую, — пожаловался Джеймс слабым голосом, отчаянно держать за раковину.

— Ну, неудивительно, — сухо отозвался Мартин, скрестив руки на груди. — Ты пропадал Мерлин знает где до ужина. Серьезно, Джим, что на тебя нашло? Планируешь заболеть к матчу со Слизерином или что?

Джеймс резко сжал руками раковину и устало закрыл глаза.

— Мерлин, это просто грипп. Успокойся, Мартин, и просто доведи меня до Больничного крыла, хорошо? — он протянул дрожащую руку другу, который тут же ухватил того. — Завтра я буду здоров как бык.

— Лучше, чтоб так и было, — с усмешкой предупредил Мартин. — Матч в эту субботу, и нам бы хотелось выиграть его.

— Я же сказал...

— Знаю, знаю, — перебил Джеймса Мартин и шутливо передразнил уверенность остальных ребят: — Ты же капитан нашей команды, да и к тому же старший сын Гарри Поттера, так что я в любом случае доверюсь тебе!

Джеймс зарычал что-то вроде "тебе бы лучше тоже поверить мне", и парни направились в Больничное крыло.

Когда они достигли лестницы и спустились в общую гостиную, Джеймс, бросив взгляд на лестницу, ведущую к комнатам девочек, подал голос:

— Мартин, можно вопрос?

— Ого, приятель, — отозвался Мартин, отскочив от Джеймса. — Ты же знаешь, у меня есть девушка...

Джеймс фыркнул и закатил глаза.

— Я серьезно, — невнятно сказал он.

— Я тоже, — не без ухмылки сказал Мартин, слегка подталкивая друга локтем. — Что ты хотел спросить?

Джеймс оглядел комнату, убеждаясь, что поблизости никого нет, и, когда наконец заговорил, его голос был настолько низким, что Мартину пришлось перестать дышать и немного наклониться, чтобы услышать вообще что-либо.

— Можешь никому не говорить о том, что сегодня произошло? — шепотом попросил Джеймс, его щеки горели ярче.

Мартин поднял брови, любопытство отразилось на его лице.

— Что ж, я никому не собирался говорить о том, что случилось в спальне, но разве твои братья с сестрами не заслуживают быть осведомленными о твоем состоянии? — задумчиво произнес он.

— Я в порядке, — резко ответил Джеймс. — Мне просто нужно, чтобы мадам Помфри дала мне одно из ее чертовых зелий. Нет необходимости разбалтывать кому-то о моем состоянии, хотя бы потому, что все будет в порядке уже через час.

А затем, Джеймс слабо сжал руку друга и, слегка ухмыльнувшись, добавил небрежно:

— Хотя я скажу им, что ты воспользовался моей слабостью для своих любовных утех...

Мартин посмотрел на него с легким отвращением и устало покачал головой.

— Приятель, ты определенно больной, и я не только про твое физическое состояние, — с усмешкой осведомил он.

Джеймс закрыл глаза, не желая соглашаться с утверждением друга. Хотя он был полностью согласен с тем, что не нужно никому об этом знать...

— Особенно моей кузине, — сказал он так тихо, что Мартин и не услышал.

Друг подумал, вероятно, что это был очередной стон боли, который слетел с потрескавшихся губ Джеймса, когда парни, шатаясь по темным коридорам, медленно шли к Больничному крылу.


End file.
